


Reunited

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drakecest Prompt Meme, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Forsomethingyesterday.Also fills a prompt on theDrakecest Prompt Meme.After the auction: Sam teases Nathan over his pick pocket skills once they're back at the hotel. The two argue over it so, Sam challenges Nathan to take a small item from him to see how good he really is. This of course leads to a sexy time.This turned out to be more like 'Sam and Nate's first time... again' instead of being more like hot, impulsive, adrenaline-filled copulation, ahahaha.  Whoops.  But I hope that you like it anyway! \o/





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/pseuds/somethingyesterday) in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



“So Victor’s getting the car ‘taken care of’?”  Sam asked as he shut the hotel room door behind him and Nathan.  He could still feel the residual pulse of adrenaline buzzing under his skin, while his clothes were sweat-dampened and stuck to him.  But it was all worth it for the wooden antiquity that was pressing into the small of his back, still safely tucked into the back of his pants.  They had gotten one over on Rafe Adler, and even though they had risked their lives _many times over_ , they were just _that_ much closer to finding Avery’s treasure.  Just the thought made him giddy with excitement.

 

“Yeah, Sully said that having a car parked out front riddled with bullet holes would look a little _suspicious_ ,” Nathan explained as he took a glance around the hotel room.  “And I’ve got to agree with him there.  Rafe’s no doubt going to be looking for us, so the fewer clues we leave around for him, the better.”  He walked over towards the queen sized bed in the middle of the room and flopped down on it with a sigh, sprawling out on his back.  It had been a couple of years since he’d been involved in excitement like that, and he was _beat._   What was supposed to be an easy grab turned into a fight for their lives, which was pretty much par for the course when it came to his track record.  “Besides, we’re in Italy.  What better place to be if you need someone to help you with something under the table or behind closed doors?”  Nathan chuckled as he folded his arms behind his head, his neck still clammy with perspiration while his nerves kept him on edge.  As physically tired as he was, there was no way that he’d be able to sleep just _yet_.

 

“True that, little brother,” Sam agreed with a laugh as he reached behind him to tug their prize out from underneath his white dress shirt, his hazel eyes glinting with excitement as he brought it out into view.  He couldn’t help himself from bringing the cross up to his lips and giving it a kiss, hoping that it wouldn’t be some sort of weird act of sacrilege by doing so.  Not that it mattered anyway.  If a heaven and hell existed, he’d likely be on his way down due to his checkered past.  The events of the evening only made his chances even greater.  What was one more thing to add to the list?  “Do you think Victor would mind if we opened this up before he got back?”  Sam asked as he turned the cross in his hand, examining the outside of it closely and admiring the way the gold inlay reflected in the dim light of the room.

 

“Well, he _was_ a pretty big key in us even getting the thing, so I think it would only be polite if we waited until he gets back here,”  Nathan replied, grinning with amusement at his older brother.  “Unless you want me to leave you alone with it, it looks like the two of you have something good going.”

 

“Smartass,” Sam retorted as he placed the cross down carefully on a nearby table.  He then turned towards his brother, with a smirk quirking upon his lips.  “So anyway, what happened back there?”

 

“What do you mean?”  Nathan asked curiously, letting himself meet Sam’s gaze from the comfort of the bed.  “In case you didn’t notice, a _lot_ of shit happened tonight.  You’ll have to be more specific.”

 

Sam chuckled as he stepped closer to Nathan, moving until he was standing right in front of him.  “I mean when you _choked_ while trying to do a simple lift.  It’s a good thing _big brother_ was there to help you out, otherwise we might have never gotten the cross.”

 

“Hey, I’m just a little rusty is all,” Nathan said in his defense, moving to sit up so that he could give Sam a raise of his eyebrow.  “It’s been a couple of years, you know.”

 

“Yeah, and it’s been fifteen years for me,” Sam quipped.  “It’s like riding a bike, something that you just don’t forget.”  He laughed softly as he met Nathan’s darkening eyes.  Sam never tired of giving his little brother a hard time, even though most of the time he didn’t mean it.  It was just one of the many ways he showed Nathan that he loved him.  _One of them._   “Do you wanna practice?  You can try it out on me, maybe try to grab my wallet or something.”

 

“What?  _No!_ ”  Nathan got out, unable to stop the laughter that started to tumble from his mouth.  He had been getting a little irritated with his older brother, but Sam always managed to do or say something to break the tension between them.  He could never stay mad at Sam, no matter what came out of his mouth at times.  “I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but it’s kind of hard to steal from someone when they _know_ that you’re going to do it.”

 

“Come on, I can just stand here and I’ll tell you if I feel you taking it,” Sam insisted, but when he caught Nathan’s stern and unyielding stare, he gave in.  “I guess you’re right about that,” Sam agreed with a snort as he leaned over to smooth a palm over Nathan’s head, letting his fingers drag through his little brother’s hair.  “You know I’m just giving you shit, right?”

 

“Of _course_ I do,” Nathan replied as he tilted his head up into Sam’s touch, finding the affectionate gesture familiar.  And nice.  Something that he had missed for the past fifteen years, when he thought that Sam was _dead._   But there he was, in front of him once more, and not going anywhere this time.  Well, as long as they were able to save his life, that was.  Once they found Avery’s treasure was when he would be able to breathe a sigh of relief, and only then the fear that his brother would be stolen from his life again would easily dissipate from his mind.  “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.  Even after all of these years.”  He gazed up at his older brother, and felt the mood shift between them.

 

“Tonight was just like old times,” Sam murmured as he dared to step in between Nathan’s spread legs that were hanging off of the edge of the bed.  “You remember what else we used to do whenever a heist went off as planned, right?”

 

Nathan’s mouth dried out when he recalled what Sam had brought up, and he carefully nodded as Sam towered over him.  They hadn’t really talked much about their shared past before the Panama prison incident, hell, they didn’t really have time to talk about much of _anything_ else other than their plans to get their hands on Avery’s treasure, but the memories of adrenaline-fueled and sweaty, _needy_ fornication quickly jumped to the forefront of Nathan’s mind.  His cheeks grew red at the memory.  “That was then and this is _now_ , Sam,” Nathan tried to explain, although he couldn’t stop the arousal starting to bubble up inside of him when he remembered those times with Sam.  Memories and feelings that he had suppressed for _years_ , now easily broke past the barriers that he had attempted to fortify in his heart and mind.

 

“You’re right, this _is_ now,” Sam mumbled as he leaned down and gently cupped Nathan’s jaw before planting a soft but passionate kiss upon his little brother’s lips.  It had been too long, _far_ too long, but Nathan still tasted as sweet as he did fifteen years ago.  The moment that their lips connected was something that Sam had been aching for those long years behind bars, the _one thing_ that kept him going, and now that it was reality once again, it was _way_ better than any of his prison fantasies had ever been.

 

Nathan was taken aback by his brother’s kiss, and even though his mind was yelling at him that he _shouldn’t_ be making out with his big brother, his body easily fell back into old habits, almost like muscle memory.  He eagerly returned Sam’s kisses, a gasp falling from his lips when his brother’s hot, slick tongue slid forcefully into his mouth, and despite the overwhelming sense of _wrongness_ he was experiencing, it also felt oh-so-right, and he didn’t want to _stop_.

 

“Good thing Victor will probably take a little while,” Sam breathed in between kisses, his eyes hooded with arousal as he gazed down at Nathan and crawled onto the bed so that he now had a knee nudged in between his little brother’s legs while he hovered over him.  “We wouldn’t want to scar him for life.”

 

Nathan chuckled at Sam’s words while the bed dipped with the added weight.  “Yeah, we had some close calls back in the day, but I don’t think Sully figured out our relationship back then.  And I kind of want to keep it that way.”

 

Sam nodded in understanding before dipping down to press another needy kiss to Nathan’s lips.  It always sucked having to keep their relationship on the down low, especially now that he was back out in the real world, but even after all of those years stuck in jail, society still frowned upon brothers who also happened to fuck each other.  He dropped his hands down to the waistband of his pants, which were tenting out slightly, and started to unfasten them.  “If you want to keep this between us, then we’d better make this quick.”

 

“Aww, our first time together after so long is just going to be a quickie?”  Nathan teased as he watched Sam undo his formal slacks.  He followed suit though, unfastening the clasp at the top of his pants before moving to unzip them.  “I hope you plan to make up for it later.”

 

“Of _course_ I will,” Sam chuckled as he bent down to nip kisses along Nathan’s throat.  “Don’t I always?”  He mumbled against his little brother’s damp skin.  “Besides, Victor has his own room, so we’ll have all _night_ to make up for it.”

 

Nathan shivered at both the sharp kisses on the sensitive skin of his throat, _and_ the implication of Sam’s words.  It sounded like Sam had plans for them for the entire night.  And despite the little voice in the back of his head that was protesting what he was doing, what _they_ were doing, he was fine with it.  They had a lot to catch up on, after all.  He impulsively cupped a hand behind Sam’s neck and pulled his brother down towards him.  “Better get to it then,” Nathan growled softly into Sam’s ear.

 

With those words, it was as if a switch was flipped.  The little nips quickly turned into forceful bites, and before he was tempted to leave marks on Nathan’s neck that they wouldn’t be able to explain to Victor later, Sam instead moved back to his little brother’s mouth to kiss him roughly.  One of his hands roamed to find purchase at the base of Nathan’s neck, while the other slid down to roughly palm at his brother’s groin.  Smiling into the kiss, Sam was pleased to find that his little brother was just as excited for this reunion as he was.  “Flip over for me,” Sam muttered in a command, pulling his knee back to give Nathan room, but also pawing at his brother’s hips, wanting to move the damned fabric that was getting in between what he _really_ wanted to do.  Which was namely Nathan.

 

“Aww, but it’s more romantic this way,” Nathan teased with a grin as he got up from his reclined position, only to get on his hands and knees instead.  As he repositioned, his black slacks hung off of his hips, and he moved to tug them down himself.  But he was stopped when he found Sam’s hand gripping at his wrist.  Nathan looked up at his brother questioningly, and was met with hazel eyes that were shining with both amusement and arousal.

 

“Let me do it,” Sam insisted in a low tone, moving his hands to where Nathan’s pants were tantalizingly hanging low, and tugged them down just enough to expose the top of his behind.  His breath caught in his throat as the sight stirred up arousal and repressed feelings and everything at once, and he couldn’t help himself from sliding a hand down into the back of his little brother’s slacks so that he could touch Nathan in more _intimate_ ways.  Ways that they had done numerous times in the past.  “I’ve missed you, Nathan,” Sam breathed into his little brother’s ear as he bent over Nathan’s frame and gently smoothed a fingertip over his pucker.

 

A shudder ran through Nathan at the familiar touch, and suddenly he wanted more, he needed more, he needed _Sam_.  “I… I missed you too, Sam,” Nathan got out with a shaky voice, his usual cockiness going right out the window once his brother started getting down to business.  “You… You got some lube?”  Not that he didn’t enjoy Sam’s touch, but if they didn’t have any slick, it was going to be a _rough_ time for the both of them.

 

“You know I always come prepared,” Sam replied with a breathless laugh as he pulled his hand away and dug into one of his pockets, tugging out a packet of lubricant from within.  “Never know when you’re going to need this,” he said as he dangled it in front of Nathan’s face briefly.

 

“You’re a real boy scout, aren’t you?”  Nathan said as he dropped his shoulders while laughing with amusement at his older brother’s practicality.  “Wait, have you had that with you the whole time?”

 

“Like I said, you never know when you’re going to need this stuff,” Sam explained with a shrug as he tore the packet open and smeared some of the lubricant on his fingers.  “Are you complaining?”  He asked as a smirk tugged at his lips again while he snaked his hand back down into Nathan’s pants.

 

“No.  _No_ ,” Nathan got out when Sam’s fingers were back on him again, this time cool with lubricant, and when one slowly pressed into him, he closed his eyes and took in the sensation with a shudder of breath.  “Shit, it’s been a long time.”

 

“It sure has been,” Sam muttered as he pushed his digit in deeper, reveling in the familiar feeling.  He didn’t want to take _too_ much time preparing Nathan for what they were about to do, considering they didn’t know how much time they had before Victor would come back, but judging by how tight his little brother seemed it be, it probably had been a while for him too.  “Been some time since you’ve done this?”

 

Nathan nodded in reply.  “Yeah,” he admitted with a hitch of breath as he felt another finger pressing next to the first one.  “It’s been quite some time.”  It hadn’t been as long as the fifteen years that he and Sam had been apart, but it had been long _enough_.  Enough that when Sam’s second digit breached him, there was a slight burn that he felt along with the stretching sensation, something that he hadn’t experienced for a _long_ time.  And even though it was slightly uncomfortable, he knew that he would get used to it soon enough, because it was _Sam_.  Sam would never do anything to hurt him, at least not intentionally.

 

“You doing all right?”  Sam asked as he moved his fingers inside of his little brother, enjoying the way that Nathan was slowly opening up with his ministrations.  He couldn’t wait to sink himself into that tight heat, having had fantasized about it for _years_ while he was locked up, and now that the moment was coming up quickly upon them, Sam was even _more_ eager.  “You think you’re just about ready for me?”

 

Nathan gave another nod along with a gasp that tumbled out afterwards.  “Just… let’s go,” he breathed out in a command as he turned his head back towards his older brother.  “We don’t have a whole lot of time here.”  He probably wasn’t _quite_ as ready as he wanted to be or was accustomed to, but Nathan had enough past experience that he knew once he got past the initial discomfort, it would only get better from there.  “Also, you’ve got a rubber, right?”  Not that Nathan didn’t trust his brother, which was _furthest_ from the truth, but Sam had been away for fifteen years after all.  And it’s not like they had the luxury of sitting around to share their sexual history with each other or anything like that.  It was a little late for that.

 

“Of course,” Sam chuckled as he gently tugged his fingers out of Nathan before digging back into his pocket to pull a condom out of it.  “I told you, I always come prepared,” he said while shoving his pants and underwear down enough so that he could expose his cock, and then tore the square packet open so that he could roll the prophylactic down the length of his shaft.  Before he reached for the lube packet that he had placed aside, he used his other hand to tug Nathan’s pants down further.  He didn’t want _anything_ getting in the way of what they were about to do.

 

Nathan just laughed softly as he heard Sam preparing himself behind him.  “At least one of us does,” he commented with amusement as he spread his thighs as best as he could while his slacks still hung onto his legs.  The cool, air conditioned air hit his now exposed backside, and Nathan gave an involuntary shiver at the sensation.

 

Sam used the remainder of what was left in the lubricant packet on his latex-covered shaft, and once he was good and ready, he settled in behind Nathan on his knees.  “You’re good to go, right?”  Sam asked cautiously as he guided the tip of his cock to Nathan’s entrance, making _absolute_ sure that his little brother was ready.  After all of the years apart, he definitely didn’t want to hurt Nathan _now_.  Even if he wanted nothing more than to plunge into his brother’s familiar warmth.

 

A gasp huffed out from between Nathan’s lips as he felt Sam’s prick press against his opening.  They were really going to do this, _again._   It was way too easy to fall back into old habits, but he was more than okay with it.  “Yeah, go ahead,” Nathan replied zero hesitation and a nod as he shifted on the bed.  He smiled as he glanced down at the crisp white bedsheets.  “Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

That was all that Sam needed to hear.  With a gentle rock of his hips, he pushed his cock into his brother, surprised that he was able to slide the first couple of inches in so _easily_.  “You must have really wanted this, huh little brother?”  Sam teased with a grunt, his eyes rolling back as he took his time entering Nathan.  He was going slow and steady on purpose, but he really just wanted to hurry up and drive in all of the way.  Just as it had been a long time for Nathan, it had been a long time for _him_ too.

 

“Crap… Yeah, you could say that,” Nathan got out in a slightly strained voice, sucking in a breath so that he could quickly breathe out while he clutched at the bedsheets with his fingers.  It _had_ been a while, and he was no longer accustomed to the stretching sensation that he was experiencing.  He had been _more_ than used to it in the past, and he knew that he just had to be patient about it.  After getting by the initial discomfort, Nathan knew that it would only feel _great_ later on.

 

Sam could tell that Nathan was a little tense, judging by the way he squeezed around his dick, and he moved a hand to push Nathan’s dress shirt out of the way so that he could smooth a palm over the small of his little brother’s back.  “You’re _sure_ you’re okay, Nathan?”  Sam asked with concern, pausing his movements to ensure that he _wasn’t_ actually hurting his brother.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Nathan got out with a sharp exhale of breath while he willed his body to adjust to what his big brother was doing.  “I’ve just got to relax,” he reasoned a little sheepishly with a slight shake of his head.  As much as he wanted Sam to take his time and go slow, he also remembered that Sully could come back at _any_ given time.  He had a feeling that if Sully happened to walk in on them with Sam balls deep inside of him, he’d _never_ speak to either of them ever again.  “But I can take it, so go on,” he insisted as he briefly glanced back towards Sam, and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Yeah, okay Nathan,” Sam replied, leaning down to press a kiss to his brother’s back before starting to move again, easing further into his little brother’s tight hole with short rocks of his hips.  His mouth got dry when he could feel and see his dick sink deeper into Nathan, and once he finally managed to get in all the way, his belly coiled with sharp arousal.  “Oh my _god_ , I missed this little brother,” Sam got out with a broken groan.  All of those lonely, solitary nights in prison where the only thing that got him through was the thought that one day he’d be reunited with his little brother, finally culminated to this moment.

 

“Same here,” Nathan got out with a strained chuckle.  The sensation of being filled up by his brother was _good_ despite the slight burn he was feeling from being stretched out.  “I missed this a _lot_ ,” he admitted in a low tone.  And he was more than grateful for being able to experience it again after thinking that his brother was _dead._

 

Sam couldn’t stop staring at the place that they were joined, still in utter disbelief that what was happening was _really_ happening, and he licked his lips as he slid his hands up to curl his fingers around his brother’s hips.  “So you’ll be okay with me moving then, right?”

 

“Of _course_ I’ll be,” Nathan huffed out as he shifted underneath his big brother.  He grasped at the bedsheets, thinking briefly that they’d probably have to try and straighten them out before Sully got back, and then dropped his head slightly shyly.  “Just uh, start out slow for me?”

 

“You’ve got it little brother,” Sam replied as he leaned over to briefly kiss the small part of his brother’s neck that was peeking out from the loosened collar of Nathan’s shirt, noting how the movement allowed him to be completely flush with Nathan’s behind, and Sam involuntarily tensed up at the feeling.  All he wanted to do was to remain buried there in the warm depths of his little brother, but he also wanted to make Nathan feel good too.  So with a sharp inhale of breath through his nose, Sam pulled out slowly and gently before pushing back in just as slowly and carefully.  “This good?”

 

Nathan chuckled softly as Sam moved with extreme caution inside of him.  Sure, he had asked his brother to start out slowly, but it was almost _too_ slow.  It reminded him of the _very_ first time that they had had sex, and Sam had acted like he was afraid he was going to break him.  Eventually they had learned that Sam could pound him into the mattress and he wouldn’t be worse for wear.  Granted, it could practically be their first time again since it had been so long, but Nathan felt comfortable that he could take more.  “I’m not made of glass you know,” Nathan teased.  “You can go a little harder than that.”

 

“Whatever you want, Nathan,” Sam breathed as he easily picked up the pace, holding back a moan as he watched his sheathed dick slide in and out of his little brother.  Boy, did he ever miss _that_ sight.   “You know how long I’ve been dreaming of this?”  He admitted with a shuddering gasp of breath.

 

“I-I can only imagine,” Nathan stuttered out as he took Sam’s thrusts.  Once his older brother had started to seriously move, he was able to break through the discomfort and it was _exactly_ like old times.  His erect cock bounced between his legs with the movement, and he dripped precum onto the bedsheets, particularly whenever the head of Sam’s prick grazed that sensitive spot inside of him.  “Yeah, that’s good, that’s _good_ , keep doing _that_ ,” Nathan urged on, eventually reaching underneath himself with one of his hands so that he could stroke his own length.  It would have been better if it was Sam’s hand touching him, but Nathan guessed that they’d have _plenty_ more time to explore that later on in the night.

 

Sam’s response to his little brother was a groan, but he did as Nathan requested, even though he felt like he was going to lose it at any given moment.  It only took a few more sharp thrusts before Sam was spilling into the condom with stuttered hips and a cry of his brother’s name from his lips.  He thought he would have been able to last longer than he did, but after fifteen years apart, it was obviously too much for his body to take.  “Oh god, Nathan, I’m sorry,” he apologized sheepishly as he breathed heavily while slumped over his brother’s half-clothed back.  When the intense feelings of pleasure began to fade, he realized exactly _how_ hot and sweaty he had gotten as his shirt clung to his body.

 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Nathan said with a breathy laugh.  “Fifteen years _is_ a long time,” he joked as he continued to jerk at his cock.  “But if you want to help me out…”

 

Sam didn’t hesitate in shoving a hand underneath his little brother and gripping at Nathan’s hard length, finding it slick with his arousal.  “Of course I’ll help you out,” he growled into his brother’s ear as he started to move his hand.  If he hadn’t _just_ come, he’d definitely be up for round two.

 

Nathan tilted his head back and groaned as Sam worked his hand on his cock, finding his brother’s rough palm feeling nothing but _blissful_ on the sensitive skin.  And even though it had been a while, Sam _still_ remembered the things that drove him wild.  It didn’t take long for his big brother to have him panting and keening in orgasm, spilling the evidence of his release over Sam’s fingers onto the clean sheets below.  But it was well, _well_ worth it.  “Shit, _Sam_ ,” was all that Nathan could articulate at first while his mind was blown.

 

“Shit Sam, _what_?”  Sam teased as he carefully pulled away from his little brother.  His hand was a mess and so was the rest of him, but fortunately the hotel staff was wise enough to have a box of tissue just within reach on one of the nightstands next to the bed.  He made good use of it and started to clean himself up, being careful not to make the mess bigger than it already was.  Sam just hoped that Victor wouldn’t notice or question why there was a wet spot on the bed.

 

“Shit Sam, that was _good_ ,” Nathan admitted with a weak laugh.  He wanted nothing more than to flop over onto the bed, but that was kind of impossible with what he had left on the bedsheets, so he resisted for the moment.  A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.  “We _are_ going to do more of that later, right?”

 

Sam swooped in to press a kiss to Nathan’s cheek.  “You betcha, little brother.”  He then nosed at Nathan’s ear to breathe, “ _All night long_.”

 

The warm breath on his ear along with the words caused Nathan to shiver.  He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it, though.  They had a _lot_ of time to make up for.  It didn’t mean that they had to make up for it all in one night, but hell, it would be fun to try.


End file.
